1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting devices and more particularly pertains to a dual side drywall panel cutter for simultaneously severing opposed sides of a drywall panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cutting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cutting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cutting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,789; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,279; U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,887; U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,188; U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,054; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,540.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a dual side drywall panel cutter for simultaneously severing opposed sides of a drywall panel which includes a guide assembly for sliding along an exposed edge of a drywall panel, support columns projecting from the guide assembly for positioning along respectively opposed front and rear faces of the panel, and cutting assemblies secured to the lower ends of the support columns for engaging the faces of the panel to effect cutting of the panel along a line parallel to the exposed edge as the guide assembly is traversed thereover.
In these respects, the dual side drywall panel cutter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simultaneously severing opposed sides of a drywall panel.